


Falling For U

by DeadInsideBTS



Series: Falling For U [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Car Accident, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, i apologize in advance for many reasons, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadInsideBTS/pseuds/DeadInsideBTS
Summary: Jihoon's new job is at Pled1s Dance Company, where he meets Kwon Soonyoung. Soonyoung, the ridiculous(ly goodlooking) dancer and choreographer manages to make a spot in Jihoon's lonely heart.





	Falling For U

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a quick fic I had to write bc the idea wouldn't leave my head. I didn't revise or proofread at all so I apologize in advance for typos or mistakes

Jihoon got a new job. He's now the secretary for Pled1s Dance Company. It isn't because he wanted a new job. Not because he didn't like his last job. Not because he has a secret passion for dance related secretarial work. But because he had to move out of his last apartment when his roommates finally started dating and wouldn't quit fucking at ungodly hours. His former roommates, Minghao and Junhui, were two of his best friends. They'd been inseparable since college. Except it was time to move on with their lives; more specifically, it was time for Jihoon to get his own apartment. He found a decent one easily enough. It was slightly cramped and the faucets drip, but it's close to his old apartment and has free wifi. The only downside: he now has to pay rent on his own. And _boy_ was he struggling to pay rent. So here he is. At his new job. The hours are decent and the workload is light. The salary, if he budgets his money, should be exactly what he needs to get by.

  
He stands before the building. It's decently sized and air-conditioned. The studios even have floor to ceiling windows on one side, though Jihoon won't ever be in the actual studio. Jihoon is stationed right at the front desk, where he'll be tasked with taking calls, directing people, and organizing files and documents. Not too bad. His orientation and training last week was so simple, Jihoon figured he could do his job while half asleep, which he has been known to do on occasion. The only difficulty, Kwon Soonyoung. Soonyoung is the lead dancer and choreographer for Pled1s Dance Company. He is the Prince of Pled1s. The shining star. And- to Jihoon’s annoyance- incredibly handsome and outgoing.

Jihoon only saw Soonyoung a couple of times during his training. The latter arrived at the studio earlier than anyone else and left the latest. Yet, each time Soonyoung and Jihoon happened to pass each other in a hallway, Soonyoung would give him a big smile and greeting.

“Welcome to Pled1s. If you need anything, don't hesitate to come to me,” he'd said the first time they met. Jihoon was caught off guard by the statement and its accompanying grin.

“O-oh, thank you,” he'd stammered out before hurrying away down the hall, hoping no one noticed his burning ears.

Now, Jihoon sat himself at his new desk. He'd brought a few things to personalize the place. As if having a picture of his friends and a small Marvel™ figurine would make working more pleasant. His phone buzzed on the desk.

_[Text]_  
From: junHOE  
~Good luck today~ ʕʘ‿ʘʔ

_[Text]_  
To: jun  
Thanks

_[Text]_  
From: mingHOE  
Good luck on your first day bro. Ur gonna kill it

_[Text]_  
To: mingHOE  
Thanks bro

  
He answers his friends quickly, not wanting to make a bad impression on his first real day on the job. Putting his phone on silent, Jihoon starts booting up the computer. It is shiny and new, like everything in the building. Apparently, Kwon Soonyoung has really been raking in money for the company. Speaking of…

“Goodmorning,” a voice startles him. Jihoon peeked up from his spot behind the large screen and found himself facing a very sweaty, very energetic dancer. It was none other than Kwon Soonyoung.

“Hello,” he nods.

“I don't believe I've gotten to formally introduce myself. I'm Soonyoung. I'm a dancer and instructor here,” he holds out his hand.

Jihoon takes his hand. It's slightly damp. “I'm Jihoon. I'm the new secretary.”

“I can tell,” Soonyoung chuckles, giving his hand s firm shake before releasing it. “You're here pretty earlier. I don't think our last secretary really came in any time before 10.”

“I like to be punctual,” Jihoon replies, shrugging. He's trying hard to be casual, but something about the dancer’s presence throws him off-kilter.

“Cute,” Soonyoung comments under his breath.

“Excuse me?” Jihoon asks, not sure if he just heard correctly.

A group of dancers walk through the front doors, chatting amongst themselves as they head to a studio. Soonyoung turns to glance at them before turning back to Jihoon.

“I gotta go,” he gives Jihoon a blinding smile, “see ya around.”

“O-okay,” Jihoon says, but Soonyoung is already long gone.

For the rest of the day, Jihoon only focuses half of his attention on his work. Instead, he finds Soonyoung’s voice playing on a loop in his head. _Did he really call me cute?_

Waves of people enter and leave the building throughout the course of the day, but Jihoon doesn't see Soonyoung again. And still, their conversation follows him back to his apartment that night. He wonders what the other meant by that. His phone vibrating is what finally pulls him out of his thoughts.

“Hello?” He answers the call.

“Hi,” two voices greet him. “How was it?” Asks Minghao.

“It was good. It's easy.” He replies easily.

“Are you hungry? I made lasagna if you want me to bring some over for you,” Junhui suggests.

“Thanks, but I'm just gonna eat some cereal and get some sleep.” He isn't really planning on sleeping anytime soon, but he doesn't need to worry his friends.

“Sure you are,” Minghao deadpans.

Jihoon huffs into the phone.

“Just don't overwork yourself, okay? Don't forget you need your energy for work,” Junhui reminds him.

“I know. I'll be fine. Thanks guys. I'll talk to you soon.” He hangs up.

He makes himself a bowl of cereal, as promised. However, instead of going to bed after finishing, he sets himself up with his laptop and notebook. Jihoon likes making music. He likes writing lyrics and creating rhythms and experimenting with beats. It's more than a hobby or an outlet for stress. It's what drives him. One day, Jihoon will produce music for celebrities. For now, he does it for himself. Occasionally, he'll ask a friend to help him out with vocals. He's even done some small-scale collaborations with singers, rappers, and other producers. Jihoon gets lost in the music. 9pm turns to 12am, which turns to 3am. At some point he falls asleep, laptop screening still illuminating the tiny apartment.

Precisely at 6:30am., his alarm goes off. Jihoon peels himself off the couch, cracking his spine and letting out a loud groan.

_I feel like shit._

This isn't the first time he's done something like this, and it certainly won't be the last. He hauls himself into a scalding shower before downing an excessive amount of caffeine. He arrives the Pled1s building at exactly 7:30am, his butt hitting the chair not a minute later. He feels half-dead. His eyes are only half-open and his whole body feels like a lead weight.

Unlike yesterday, Jihoon has a metaphorical mountain of paperwork. Metaphorical because it's all digital. No less of a pain in the literal ass, though. Apparently, Pled1s has a new investor. A very demanding, wealthy investor. Jihoon didn't even know dance companies _had_ investors. Well, they do. And this one in particular is requesting a boatload of financial information and company history to be compiled. Naturally, this falls on Jihoon’s shoulders. All day Jihoon is scrambling to find the correct documents and file them into an organized, easy to follow timeline. It's difficult, to say the least. As someone new to the company, Jihoon has had very little time to familiarize himself with the digital filing system.

Occasionally, he stops to direct people or go to the bathroom. Other than that, he stares at the computer screen for nearly eighteen hours. His eyes are _burning_. Every time he blinks, he's positive his eyes will just fall out of his head. After staring at his laptop nearly all night and getting minimal sleep, this only adds to Jihoon’s delirium. His brain feels like it's floating in pudding. He isn't entirely sure what that means, but it sounds right.

“Jihoon?”

_Funny. That kind of sounds like Soonyoung_  

 Jihoon keeps clicking away, not realizing that he's finished the necessary paperwork and has just been repeatedly opening and closing the same tab for the past 10 minutes.

“Hey! Jihoon.”

A hand waves in front of Jihoon’s face, startling him so much he nearly jumps right off his chair. He looks up, surprised to find Soonyoung frowning down at him.

“Are you okay?” The dancer asks him.

“Yeah. I'm just…” he looks at the screen, blinking a few times before noticing that he's not actually doing anything. He lets out a sigh, feeling his mind clear a bit and exhaustion once again weighing down his body.

“You look pretty drained. Why don't you let me buy you dinner?” Soonyoung offers.

Jihoon immediately tries to appear more alert. “Oh, I couldn't. You must be busy rehearsing or something and I-”

“Jihoon. It's 8:30 on a Friday. I'm callin’ it quits. You should too,” he rounds the desk. “Let me feed you before you pass out.” He gently guides Jihoon to his feet, waiting for him to gather his things before leading them both out the door.

Jihoon’s not entirely sure he isn't hallucinating right now. It wouldn't be the first time it's happened after depriving himself of sleep or breaks from staring at a computer. The only thing that assures Jihoon this is all real is the weight on Soonyoung’s hand on the small of his back. They end up at a small noodle shop a couple of minutes down the road. Jihoon happily stuffs the food into his mouth as Soonyoung does the same. Soonyoung talks the entire time. As long as there's not too much food in his mouth, he'll chatter away about anything and everything.

Their Friday night noodle dates become a tradition after that night. Each week, Soonyoung will collect Jihoon from the front desk and take him to a new noodle restaurant. Sometimes they eat at the same one as their first night. Each time Jihoon learns more about Soonyoung. He learns how the other is often compared to a tiger or a clock because of the way his eyes slant up. He learns how Soonyoung has always been passionate about dancing and working at Pled1s has been a dream come true. Jihoon learns that Soonyoung likes to be affectionate.

_“Your new haircut looks really good, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung once told him while mindlessly carding his hands through Jihoon’s hair._

Jihoon also learns things about himself. He learns that he likes the way the other happily stuffs his cheeks with food. He learns that he finds Soonyoung incredibly adorable when he smiles and acts ridiculous. Jihoon learns that his heart does weird things whenever Soonyoung holds his hand when they walk together. Jihoon learns that he might be in trouble because of his most recent epiphany. _He's falling in love with Soonyoung._

Their noodle dates turn into something more. They each other most days. Soonyoung always making an effort to swing by the front desk to pester Jihoon and tease him. On the days they can't manage to see each other, they text. Or they FaceTime.

_“What are you doing?” Jihoon questioned, squinting at Soonyoung on his screen_.

_“I'm making myself dinner,” Soonyoung had answered easily._

_“But are you...shirtless?”_

_Soonyoung smiled. “Yes. Why? Does that bother you, Jihoonie?”_

_“No,” Jihoon huffed, hoping his blush wasn't visible on the other’s phone screen._

Jihoon never really gets to see Soonyoung dancing. Not seriously, at least. Until one day, when he has to run into Soonyoung’s practice because of an important call that has to be taken care of by the dancer. When Jihoon walks into the studio, he is faced with Soonyoung doing an incredibly sexy dance. The dancer hasn't noticed him yet, and Jihoon remains rooted to his spot, watching the way Soonyoung’s body moves fluidly. Jihoon can feel his whole face burning when he makes eye contact with the boy in the mirror.

“T-there's a call…” he trails off.

Soonyoung nods in understanding, wiping a towel across his face before following him out of the room. Jihoon sits awkwardly, playing with his fingers while Soonyoung speaks on the phone. He desperately tries to forget the image of Soonyoung’s strong thighs and body rolls. It doesn't work.

“Thanks for getting me, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung speaks as he ended the call.

“Sorry for interrupting,” Jihoon replies nervously.

Soonyoung smirks down at him. “That's okay. How was I? Am I good enough to go pro?” He jokes.

Jihoon rolls his eyes goodnaturedly. When they make eye contact, Jihoon can't help himself. “Come to my house tonight,” he blurts out. Soonyoung raises his eyebrows. “I-I can make dinner or we could w-watch a movie or something,” he tries miserably to save himself.

Soonyoung’s shocked expression turns into a bright smile. “I'd love to, Hoonie. What time should I be there?”

“7?”

“Great! I'll bring the popcorn,” Soonyoung winks at him and leaves. Jihoon is left reeling.

Jihoon leaves work earlier than usual that day to prepare. He cleans his entire apartment, organizing everything so it looks _just_ _right_. He showers and puts products in his hair, something he rarely ever does. It takes him 20 minutes to settle on what to wear: light wash skinny jeans and an oversized sweater that hangs slightly off his shoulder and gives him sweater paws. He feels cute. He doesn't usually dress like this around Soonyoung, and hopes the other will like it. He picks out a movie, not entirely sure if they were serious about it, but better safe than sorry. Right as he takes the steak out the oven, Soonyoung knocks on his door.

“Hey,” Soonyoung stands in front of him, a bottle of wine and popcorn in his hands.

“Hi. Come in,” he waves him in. “I'll take those. Thank you for bringing them.” He takes the items from Soonyoung’s hands.

“What did you make? It smells amazing,” Soonyoung inhales deeply, appreciating the smell of the cooked meat.

“Steak,” Jihoon informs him.

“Ahh steak and wine. Glad I dressed appropriately,” Soonyoung remarks.

Jihoon takes a moment to admire Soonyoung’s attire. He's wearing dark jeans that do wonders to accentuate his thighs, not that Jihoon is staring, and a nice shirt with a suit jacket over it. He looks-well- _good_.

“You look nice,” Jihoon concedes, blushing as he turns away, heading to the kitchen.

“You look nice too, Jihoon,” Soonyoung follows behind him. “You look adorable.”

Jihoon turns to look at Soonyoung only to find a fond smile on his face. Jihoon returns the smile without thought. They eat the steak, conversing about how their weeks went. Soonyoung explains to Jihoon how the solo he had been doing earlier was for an upcoming showcase for the company. Jihoon tells Soonyoung that he's been thinking about adopting a cat. This earns him a blinding smile as the dancer happily informs Jihoon that it's the perfect pet for him because he himself is like a kitten. Together they finish the bottle of wine Soonyoung brought.

After dinner they make themselves comfortable on Jihoon’s couch as they watch Spider-Man. Slowly they lean in towards each other. Before either of them notice what's happening, Jihoon is being held tight to Soonyoung’s chest as the dancer runs his fingers along the smaller’s exposed collarbone. It feels nice. Jihoon wants to stay in this moment for the rest of his life. He feels warm, content, and cared for. Eventually, they fall asleep a tangle of limbs on the small sofa. In the morning, soft beams of morning light wake them up. Soonyoung smiles down at Jihoon, who's pouting at the light in his eyes.

Soonyoung speaks softly, “Goodmorning, Hoonie.”

“G’morning,” Jihoon replies blearily. His head rests on Soonyoung’s chest. Trying to sit up proves useless as Soonyoung wraps his arms around him and pulls him back down.

“Mmm not yet. Just let me stay like this a little longer,” Soonyoung complains. Jihoon melts into the embrace. “Thank you for this,” Soonyoung whispers.

“What do you mean?” Jihoon questions, wiggling to make himself more comfortable tucked against the other.

“For everything. For letting me buy you dinner all those months ago. For letting me continue to buy you dinner. For listening to me and putting up with me. For opening up to me. For letting me hold your hand...” Soonyoung lists.

“Oh,” is all Jihoon can say.

“And for this,” Soonyoung continues. “I think this has been my favorite part.”

He tightens his hold on Jihoon, squeezing him lightly. Jihoon looks up at him to find that he's already looking down at him. The soft look Soonyoung is giving him is so full of affection it nearly overwhelms Jihoon.

That's when Soonyoung says, “I know we haven't known each other very long, but I think I'm falling for you, Lee Jihoon.”

Jihoon can only continue staring up at him. It's obvious to see how genuine Soonyoung is when he says it. The emotions painted across his face and clear in his eyes. Before Jihoon can even formulate a response, Soonyoung is kissing the top of his head and sitting them upright.

“I have to go now, Jihoonie. Got an important meeting with some other dancers.” He stands up. “We'll talk soon, okay?” Soonyoung smiles warmly at Jihoon, who remains seated, staring up at him.

“Okay,” he finally manages to say. Soonyoung gives him a look of amusement before walking out the front door.

Jihoon stays seated after he leaves. He's known for a long time how he feels about Soonyoung. He'd been slowly falling in love with the dancer since their first dinner together at the noodle shop. Now, months later, there's no doubt in Jihoon’s mind that he's completely in love with him. He doesn't mind that Soonyoung isn't quite there yet. Jihoon has always been a bit of a romantic, quick to give away his heart. He'd been careful in the past, but something about Soonyoung makes him want to be reckless. Yet, he just let him walk out of his apartment without telling him how he feels. He hadn't even given any response to the other’s confession.

_Oh god, I messed up. What if it's too late?_

Jihoon scrambles off the couch, shoving his feet into the first pair of shoes he finds. He dashes out of the front door, nearly throws himself down the stairs and bolts down the sidewalk. He runs, chest heaving, in the direction he hopes Soonyoung went. His heart sings when he turns a corner and sees the dancer, his dancer, up ahead across the street. Jihoon sprints. He didn't even realize he was capable of running this fast, attributes it to the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

“Soonyoung!” He calls out. Up ahead, Soonyoung turns. “Soonyoung! Wait!” Jihoon yells. He reaches Soonyoung, staring at him from across the street. He breathes heavily, bent over.

“Jihoon? What are you doing? Is everything okay?” Soonyoung sounds worried.

“I'm okay,” he wheezes. “I wanted to tell you something.”

“Okay,” now Soonyoung looks incredibly confused.

Jihoon takes a deep breath. “Kwon Soonyoung. I love you.” He braces himself, staring into Soonyoung’s eyes as they turn into crescents.

“Jihoonie,” Soonyoung looks elated. Absolutely floored. He moves to cross the street, to close the distance between them. Jihoon lets out a nervous laugh, adrenaline slowly leaving his body.

Soonyoung begins to jog across the road until-

**_NO!_ **

The screeching of tires is almost worse than sound of Soonyoung’s body hitting the car. It lands on the road with sickening _thump_. There's shouting coming from all around and all Jihoon can think is **NO** **NO** **NO**.

He runs into the street, tears streaming down his face. People crowd around Soonyoung, but they won't let Jihoon see. They hold him back, tell him not to look. They tell him to calm down, an ambulance will be here soon, it'll be okay. Jihoon hears an anguished cry rip through the air, but he doesn't recognize it as his own.

Finally the sound of sirens drowns out everything else. Medics pour of an ambulance and the crowd parts to let them in. Jihoon catches a glimpse. He immediately regrets looking. There's blood. A lot of it. Soonyoung's body lay twisted on the asphalt, face down. His arm is pinned under his body at a weird angle and his leg is bent in a way that it definitely shouldn't be.

Jihoon can't breathe. He's hyperventilating.

_This can't be happening_.

Someone places an oxygen mask over his face, telling him to breath and counting for him. They walk him to the ambulance and help him into front. Soon, they pull away from the scene. Jihoon feels dizzy as the ambulance speeds down towards the hospital. There's shouting from the back, but Jihoon tries to drown it out. Too scared of what he will hear.

When they finally get the emergency room, Soonyoung is rushed into surgery. Jihoon is left to wait. He throws up in the bathroom and dry heaves for several minutes. He sits in the waiting room, whole body shaking and sobs occasionally wracking his body. He curls into himself. He calls Minghao and Junhui, needing to be close to his friends. He's never been this terrified in his life. When they arrive they try their best to comfort him. It doesn't help much, but it's nice knowing that he doesn't have to face this alone. He falls asleep crying into Junhui’s chest. Several hours later, Jihoon is awoken by a doctor.

“Hello. I'm Doctor Lee. You came in with Kwon Soonyoung, correct?”

“Yes,” Jihoon croaks out, his throat dry and rough.

_This is it. I'm gonna find out I've lost him._

“He just got out of surgery. He lost a lot of blood and broke quite a few bones. The accident was very serious, but he is expected to make a full recovery. You're very lucky,” Doctor Lee informs him.

Jihoon can feel himself beginning to cry again, this time from relief. “He's okay?”

The doctor gives him a sympathetic smile. “He will be. He's asleep now. He's on quite a few different drugs right now for the pain and to help him get better as soon as possible. If you'd like I can bring you to his room?”

Jihoon nods so rapidly he makes himself dizzy. Doctor Lee turns to leave, but Jihoon stops to look at his friends. They just push him away, gesturing for him to _go_. He follows anxiously behind the doctor. Jihoon steels himself for seeing Soonyoung, the image of him lying face-down in a puddle of blood burned into his retinas. When they make it to the doorway, Doctor Lee allows him to go in alone.

Jihoon’s heart breaks seeing Soonyoung in the hospital bed. He looks awful. Monitors beeping, tubes and wires running all along his body, gauze and plaster covering a decent amount of his body, bruises covering whatever skin is still visible. But he's _alive_. And the steady beeping of the heart monitor is a reassuring and welcome sound. Jihoon makes his way slowly to the chair beside the hospital bed. Soonyoung’s chest rises and falls slowly as he sleeps.

Jihoon watches him sleep for a long time, his own eyes feeling heavier and heavier. However, he immediately becomes alert when Soonyoung’s eyes begin to flutter open. He groans, fighting to open his eyes fully. He looks around, disoriented.

“Hey,” Jihoon says softly, catching his attention. Soonyoung looks at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “You were in a bad accident,” Jihoon’s heart clenches at the mere mention, “but you're gonna be okay.” He tries to give a comforting smile.

Soonyoung looks at him. _Really_ looks at him.

“Is everything okay?” Jihoon asks worriedly.

“ _Hmm_ ,” Soonyoung makes a curious noise, “I think so, but…” Jihoon leans in closer, anxiety spiking, “you don't look like the doctors on tv,” Soonyoung finishes, looking Jihoon up and down.

Jihoon feels like he's falling. “I-I'm not a doctor.”

“Oh… I'm sorry. Then, who are you?” Soonyoung questions.

Jihoon wants to laugh. Wants to convince himself it's just another one of Soonyoung's incredibly dumb jokes. But he knows it's not.

“I'm Jihoon,” he whispers, heart beating wildly in his chest.

“I'm sorry,” Soonyoung repeats, “I don't think I know a ‘Jihoon’.”

 

Jihoon's sure that if he were the one hooked up to the heart monitor, he'd currently be flatlining. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe sorry (:  
> Drop a comment, kudos, or subscription ;D  
> Hmu on twt @DeadInsideN0tes


End file.
